


and i know we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

by spikeybuns



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, F/F, Yikes, and regina sees it, but not really angst??, i dont really know how to write angst, i havent even listened to drivers license yet, i wrote this after a breakup, oh well, regina george lesbian, taylor finds a new gf, this ship doesnt really make sense without my list of headcanons, title is from drivers license, wow! a healthier relationship between gretchen and regina!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeybuns/pseuds/spikeybuns
Summary: regina george never knew one slip up could lead to the pain she feels when she sees her face light up as cady tells her another joke. she never realized how lucky she truly was.ortaylor wedell finds the love of her life, regina realizes its not her anymore.
Relationships: Regina George & Karen Smith & Gretchen Wieners, Taylor Wedell/Cady Heron, Taylor Wedell/Regina George
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	and i know we weren't perfect (but i've never felt this way for no one)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it doesnt really make sense without knowing my headcanons, i dont know where to put those headcanons

i got my driver's license last week  
just like we always talked about

“Taylor! I finally got my…. oh.” Regina sighed as she heard Taylor’s recorded message come on. This was useless, she was going to voicemail again. Regina often forgets that they broke up. She forgets how much she misses her embrace, her smile, her laugh, her everything.

‘cause you were so excited for me  
to finally drive up to your house  
but today I drove through the suburbs  
crying 'cause you weren't around

Regina drove past her house today.  
She drove past her house again the next day,  
And then the next,  
Then the next.  
Every single day whenever she’d drive Gretchen and Karen to school.  
Soon enough Gretchen started to take notice how Regina would constantly find a way to go drive past Taylor’s house.  
She doesn’t say anything.  
Sometimes they see Taylor having a picnic with Cady.

and you're probably with that blonde girl

Regina notices how instead of going right back to hanging out with her friends, she started to go out with Cady more. They sit together at lunch, beside each other at class. Cady visits Taylor’s house more often now. And Taylor accepts her with open arms.

who always made me doubt  
she's so much older than me  
she's everything I'm insecure about

Regina can see why Taylor immediately went to Cady after their breakup. Cady was so much smarter, and was actually intrigued to know about Taylor’s interests. Of course, since Cady had so much to learn about western culture and such. Other than smarts, Regina was 100% convinced that Cady was far prettier than her. Living with animals all her life, she was way fitter than Regina ever was. Also most likely far healthier.

yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'cause how could I ever love someone else?

Gretchen shifted in her seat, ever so slightly uncomfortable. They just passed Taylor’s house again. “Um. Regina? I know I’m not really supposed to intrude or- something like that, but I notice how we always drive past her house, you know?” The brunette was a bit scared for Regina’s reaction. This was a huge risk she was taking by talking about it. Regina shifted as well, keeping her gaze on the road. “We’ll… talk about it later.”

That was the first time Gretchen actually felt safe around Regina.

She smiled. “Okay, we can talk about it over some cheese fries.. or something.”

and I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one  
and I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone

“Just look at her dumb face.” Regina mumbled into another fry she popped into her mouth. “She’s… happy?” Gretchen didn’t get what Regina was trying to say. “Exactly!”

“And that’s a bad thing, why?” Gretchen still doesn’t get it. Usually Regina would’ve blown up in her face right now, for being as slow as Karen- the blonde wasn’t even present today! “She’s happy without me, Gretch. She’s happy with Cady!” Regina frustratedly explained. They both knew it was Regina’s fault for the breakup. They both knew neither of them could change it either.

guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

It was late at night, Regina was listening to the song Taylor wrote about her again. It seemed like forever ago when she gifted Regina a usb with some drafts of songs, and one fully finished song that Taylor wrote just for her. It hurt to listen. To hear that Taylor loved her, loved her so much that there was probably too much love to store even inside the earth. She wonders where all that love went.

and all my friends are tired  
of hearing how much I miss you, but  
i kinda feel sorry for them  
'cause they'll never know you the way that I do

Gretchen never says it, nor does Karen, but she knows they’re both tired of her constantly looking over at Taylor. They’re worried at how she won’t ever stop talking about all the wonderful things they did. They know she’ll never love anyone like the way she loves Taylor. Gretchen doesn’t understand what was so special about Taylor, but she knows that the blonde was extremely important to Regina. She doesn’t tell Regina how she secretly told Cady to stop being flirty with Taylor in front of Regina.

yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
and pictured I was driving home to you

Regina was driving the others home from school today. They aren’t surprised that Regina still drives past her house. They even let her drive past multiple times if she wanted to.

Regina sees Taylor and Cady’s first kiss.

red lights, stop signs  
i still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'cause I still fucking love you, babe  
sidewalks we crossed  
i still hear your voice in the traffic  
we're laughing over all the noise  
god, I'm so blue, know we're through

Regina wishes she hadn’t done so many things with Taylor. She wishes they never went on multiple dates a week. She wishes she could somehow replace the memories they’ve made just so she doesn’t start crying once she swears she hears Taylor’s voice calling out to her and telling her she loves her again. She wishes she could sleep on her bed without dreaming of her again.

but I still fucking love you, babe

“Heyy! It’s Taylor, and you’re hearing this because I’m probably trying to break up a fight between Sonja and Dawn, but I’ll get back to you after! Leave a message after the beep!”

“Hey, Taylor? I know you never wanna talk to me again, but I still love you. I hope you know that.” Regina sighed, before leaving her message to go on voicemail like every other time she tried to call Taylor. She didn’t lie. Her feelings never left after the breakup.

Today marked 7 months since they broke up, and 4 months since Taylor first kissed Cady.

i know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one  
and I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone

She still rereads the letters Taylor wrote her. Those six letters about how pretty she was, how much she wanted to ask her out on a date, how much she loved her.

Sometimes she tries to convince herself that this is all a nightmare. That she’d wake up safe in Taylor’s arms again.

'cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me

Gretchen has tried to take her mind off of Taylor. By having different show choir members sing the song she wrote for Regina. None of their voices felt the same. Regina felt like they were just doing every little thing wrong. Their first mistake? Not being Taylor Kelly Wedell.

It’s almost been a year since they broke up. It’s finally senior year! She’s still Regina George. She’s still the almighty queen bee of Northshore High. But nothing feels right to her anymore. She convinces herself it’s because Cady won spring fling queen last year. But Gretchen knows it’s because she still loves Taylor.  
'cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street  
yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street


End file.
